Necklaces have been worn for decorative purposes for many years. The necklace typically is formed into a single continuous strand which may be fastened at its end about the neck of the wearer by a clasp. This clasp commonly takes the form of a spring clip at one end for engaging a circle clip at the opposite end.
It is also common for persons employing eyeglasses to secure a flexible strap between the earpieces of the eyeglasses. One particular use of such a strap arises when the glasses are used only for reading or close work. It becomes inconvenient for the wearer to remove and replace the glasses from a case or pocket and the strap is used to suspend the glasses about the neck for immediate use. In the past, straps of this type have been constructed of relatively inexpensive materials and have a limited service life.